


Letters from Nick

by TheMightyDanimal



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, Nick is dead, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyDanimal/pseuds/TheMightyDanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what if Cherise died shortly after the most recent book.</p>
<p>Distraught after the death of his mother, Nick Gautier's life is over. Feeling unable to take the tragedy that is his life anymore, Nick takes his own life, but not without leaving behind a few last words. This is a collection of letters Nick wrote to some of the important people in his life, mostly thanking them.</p>
<p>WARNING! This is very emotional and does not have a happy ending. Nick is dead and he is not coming back in the fic. This has mentions and descriptions of suicide. Don't ask me why I'm writing something this emotional, it's like 4am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Nick

Some days, Officer James Warren hated his job. 

He had gotten the call early that morning that the body of a teenager had been found. Upon arriving at the scene he was told it was a suicide. A truly horrific suicide. A young man, 16, student at St. Richards high school, name: Nicholas A. Gautier had all but sliced his arms in half then set himself on fire. The boy had placed his wallet identifying him and a suicide note about ten feet away from himself where they wouldn't be destroyed. 

The note was short and to the point. The boys only parent, his mother, had been tragically killed not even a month ago. He was bullied and worn out. He didn't feel strong enough to continue on and, odd as it was, he described himself as "a monster of pure evil, just like my father".

A quick background search confirmed no living relatives except for a godmother who lived in the slums. As much as Warren wished he could have helped the kid, at this point all there was left to do was notify her and the kids school. 

Yeah, some days the Officer really hated his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is only one of my first fics. I ask that you not be mean, but please feel free to tell me where I can improve. Thanks :)


End file.
